luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Burrito Shark
"I am Burrito Shark." '~ Burrito Shark'' '''The Burrito Shark only appears in the Plants vs. Zombies Plush Short: Spring Bean and Burrito Shark. ''Burrito Shark is a character completely shrouded in mystery. The only possible way he can be summoned is whenever a serious or tense moment occurs. The Burrito Shark will then emerge, belching to interrupt the moment. In Plants vs. Zombies Plush, he had emerged from the pool after a serious moment occurred. Newspaper Zombie had fallen on the fin of the majestic creature after being sprung by Spring Bean. Noticing the fake Zombie Shark in the waters, Burrito Shark decided to attack. He then proceeded to ask the fake shark on a date, to which the shark declined. This caused Burrito Shark to eat the fake. After defeating the fake shark, Burrito Shark teleported away, never to be seen again. Background Legend tells of a shark who was fed to a burrito by a man who threw it in the water for him. When the shark saw the burrito, he jumped out and chomped it whole. But the burrito was then filled with blood as it came out from its teeth, even if it was already blood-free. The man decided to leave and hopped into his car to get away. When the man got home, the Burrito Shark was there waiting for him. He then devoured the man whole in a tortilla, making sure he'd be known and feared as "The Burrito Shark". They say he shows up when an awkward moment happens so he can burp out the remains of the man. Appearance The Burrito Shark appears as a large blue shark puppet with brown eyes and a rather big appetite. He also tends to have a habit of burping as well. Personality Somewhat wise, and somewhat intimidating, the Burrito Shark is shrouded in mystery. Episode Appearances * Plants vs. Zombies Plush Short: Spring Bean and the Burrito Shark- The Burrito Shark makes its debut in this episode. * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Just What the Doctor Ordered (mentioned) * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 17: Walk in the Woods- The Burrito Shark appears here as a mythical tale told by Meta Knight. It is antagonistic, though it mainly acts out of instinct. * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Boss Hunt Part 2 * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 31: Calara's House of Chaos * Adolscience: A Valentine's Day Special (flashback) Gallery Burrito and Weeny.png Quotes ''"Nom nom nom nom nom nom..." "WHAT THE HELL YOU STUPID SHARK! I'm gonna eat you now! "*burps*" "Bizzare." Trivia * The majestic creature was later mentioned in Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Just What The Doctor Ordered. * It is unknown how strong Burrito Shark is, though it is assumed to be God-Like. * The origin of Burrito Shark came from a video by J-Man Productions. * A user by the name of BurritoShark had burped in the video game Team Fortress 2, inspiring Burrito Shark's burping obsession. Category:Heroes Category:Mythical Creatures Category:All-Powerful Category:God-Like Category:Puppets Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Characters Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Animals Category:Marine Animals Category:Water Elementals